poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Stitch
Stitch (aka Experiment 626)' '''is one of the two main characters from Disney's 2002 film ''Lilo and Stitch, the other being''' Lilo.' Triva *Stitch will meet Winnie the Pooh, Ash Ketchum, and their friends in ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Lilo & Stitch. *Stitch will meet Tino Tonitini and his friends in ''Tino Tonitini Meets Lilo and Stitch''. *Stitch met Simba and the Jungle Adventure Crew in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Lilo and Stitch. *Stitch will meet Littlefoot and the gang in Littlefoot Meets Lilo & Stitch. *Stitch met SpongeBob SquarePants and his friends in SpongeBob and Friends Meet Lilo & Stitch. *Stitch will meet Bloom and her friends in Bloom Meets Lilo & Stitch. *Stitch will meet Benny, Leo, Johnny, and their friends in Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Lilo and Stitch. *Stitch guest starred along with Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Louis, Sebastian, Genie, Baloo, King Louie, Lilo, Jumba Jookiba, Pleakley, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Wilbur the Albatross, and the Penguins of Madagascar in Pooh's Adventures of Beach Party at Walt Disney World. *Stitch will guest star again in Winnie the Pooh Meets Tron. *Stitch, alongside Yuna will guest star in Emerl & The Super Mario Bros *Stitch will meet the Peanuts Gang in Charlie Brown and Snoopy Join Lilo and Stitch. *After Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures of Leroy and Stitch, Stitch will later join them on their adventures in some of the Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures film as a guest star, along with Lilo, Jumba, Pleakley, and sometimes Nani. *Stitch will guest star in Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph, Charlie Brown and Snoopy Go Around the World in 80 Days, Peanuts/Popeye films, and more. *Stitch will join the team in Winnie the Pooh Fights in Pearl Harbor. *Stitch will make his first debut in Winnie the Pooh Goes to Australia. * Stitch had a demonic dopplerganger named Speed Demon since Jumba Jookiba tried to make a body shape for him. * Stitch will guest star with Lilo in Winnie the Pooh: Jurassic Jumble. * Stitch will guest star in Winnie the Pooh Goes to Treasure Planet. Gallery Category:HEROES Category:Animal characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Disney characters Category:Disney heroes Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Monsters Category:Manly heroes Category:Males Category:Simba's Allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Protagonists Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Mario's allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Dogs Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:Aliens Category:Reformed characters Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventure allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Pure of Heart Category:Pets Category:Martial Artists Category:Experiments Category:6-Series Category:Rescuers Category:Life Savers Category:Koalas Category:Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Team Members Category:Revived characters Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Bambi and Rapunzel's Ohana members Category:Characters that appear in The Lion King 1 1/2 Category:Winnie the Pooh, Rapunzel and Bambi's Ohana members Category:Anti Heroes Category:Sadistic characters Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures team Category:Bond Protectors Category:Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Jeffrey's Allies Category:Angel Squads Category:Heroic characters Category:Billy2009 Team Members Category:Bond Creators Category:Love Interests Category:Kyle's Great Friends Category:Kyle's Family Category:Quack Pack Heroes Adventure Team Category:Nightmare Destroyer Category:Alpha Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Voice of Reason Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Clawed Heroes Category:Misfits Category:Remorseful characters Category:CarltonHeroes Team Members Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Heroic Creations Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Lilo & Stitch characters Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Shrek's Adventure Allies Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:Team founders Category:Characters voiced by Ben Diskin Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies